


Your hair is very soft.

by Jonah_Smith_907



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018, Just some innocent fluff, Natasha has a soft side, Natasha has long hair, Oneshot, like really long, thor is a dork, with braiding hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Thor teaches Natasha how to braid hair.





	Your hair is very soft.

Thor was sitting on his couch, gently stroking Mjolnir, lost in thought, when suddenly it knocked. He jumped to his feet and sprinted to the door, teared it open and yelled: "Who dares to interrupt the God of Thunder!" Then he took a look at who was standing in front of him and let out a silent 'oh'. It was Natasha. She raised an eyebrow. "Apologies. I did not know it was you. I did not expect visitors.", Thor said, much quieter now. "Do you wish entrance to my rooms?"

"Yes, actually." She followed the man inside and cloed the door behind her. "I have a request."

"And what have you thought of by that?" He sat back down on the couch. 

"I want you to teach me how to braid hair." 

Thor probably would have laughed, long and loud, but one look at Natasha's face was enough to change his mind. She looked like she'd punch him in the face if he said one wrong word and despite being a god, he had respect of that woman. So he nodded. "It is an uncommon proposal, but I shall accept it." He smiled and motioned next to him, inviting her to the sofa. "Sit."

"Thanks." She did as she was told. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she finally lifted up the small bag she had been carrying and tossed it at Thor. "There's a brush and hair ties in there." 

"Very considerate of you, Lady Natasha." 

"Just ... just Natasha." 

"Of course." Again he smiled. Then he opened the bag and rummaged through it's depths, until he found the brush. He pulled one leg up on the couch, so that he faced Black Widow. "You must sit towards me so I can teach you the art of braids." 

"Okay..." She turned a little, until Thor was happy and nodded. "And now?" 

"Now you must brush your beautiful hair until it is smooth and without knots and take one string of it, about as thick as two of your fingers. You can make it as big as you want, in theory, but I would advise a smaller one for the beginning." He waited until Natasha had finally separated her bright red hair and looked at him awaiting. "Divide this string into three, each must have the same size." 

"Okaayy...." And again the fight began. She managed it though. 

"Now you must take the left exterior string and lay it in the middle." Yeah, she could do that. "And now the right exterior string into the middle."  
Natasha dumbfoldedly stared at Thor, struggling not to lose the whole weird construct between her fingers. "What??" 

"It is not as hard.", the god wondered in confusion. 

"Yeah. It is." She angrily huffed, let go of her hair and threw her arms into the air. "This sucks." 

"Lady Natasha, you shall not give up already. Perhaps if we asked Steve? Surely he would be happy to be of assistance?" 

"No! First of all: nobody will ever know about this! And second: Steve doesn't even know how to braid hair!" 

"Oh no, he does. I once saw him braiding the hair of Sir Bucky." 

"He did what?" She grinned. "Nice." 

Who knows, maybe she could have used that information to blackmail Steve. Maybe she could have gotten him to finally stop eating her food, despite it having her name written on it every single time!

But suddenly said Avenger entered the room. Without knocking. That man always knocked. But no, right when it would have been of importance, he didn't. Of course he didn't.

"What are you two donig here?", he asked and stopped in front of the couch. Natasha tried to hide the brush. 

"Our friend asked me to teach her the art of braiding.", Thor helpfully answered, a goofy smile painted on his face. "Though she does not seem to be very patient."

"Oh really?" Now it was Steve's turn to grin. "Now isn't that a surprise?"

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this!", she hissed. "Or I'll tell them about your braiding-session with Bucky."

"How do you know that??"

"Thor told me. Apparently he saw you two."

"I hate you." Steve pointed first at the god and then at the assassin: "You are a horrible person!"

"What? You started it! This way we both have to keep our mouths shut." She turned to Thor again. "And if you tell anybody about this, Steve and I will kill you and your stupid brother."

"I'm in." Steve nodded. "I still don't understand how you can still love him."

"He is my brother." Thor shrugged.

"He killed a lot of people!" Steve frowned at him. "That's not exactly a good thing, is it?"

"No, but-"

"He stabbed you. He fucking stabbed you."

"Yes, but this he has done times before. It is a ... a brother-thing."

"Yeah, like hell it is."

"But that's not the point.", Natasha interrupted. "The point is, that neither one of us ever talks about braiding hair to anyone." If she had superpowers, it would probably be staring-people-to-death. Seriously, her look would have nailed Steve on a wall. "Is that clear?!"

"Clear." After a few seconds of undecided standing-around Steve had to grin again. "I can't imagine you, doing such a girly thing, though."

His funeral was two weeks later. Bucky and Natasha both had braids that day.


End file.
